1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to embedded devices and, more particularly, to a system and method for tracing acceleration in an embedded device.
2. Introduction
Mobile phones typically support detailed tracing of stack functionality for use in debugging problems during development and field trial. The complexity of the air interface protocols in particular necessitates the provision of a large amount of data for diagnosing issues seen with the protocol stack. In general, the variety of network configurations and equipment dictates that all the tracing functionality should be available within the standard phone hardware for network operator testing.
In today's mobile phone market, competitiveness is often based on the mobile phone's ability to compete in areas such as low cost and low power operation. For these reasons, the addition of tracing functionality should not add significant cost, nor have a significant impact on the CPU usage within the mobile phone. What is needed therefore is a mechanism that enables tracing functionality to be supported by a mobile phone, with such support having a minimal impact on the various costs of the mobile phone.